Downtime Homebrew
The following options are additions to the Downtime system used in Fiend's Reach. Teams Paladins Earnings gp, Influence, or Labor +7 Create 5 Goods, 3 Influence, 7 Labor (330 gp); Time 4 days; Size 5 people Upgrades From: Soldiers Upgrades to: Elite Paladins Special Paladins will only work for lawful good characters. They cannot be recruited by non-lawful or non-good characters. If you or their manager ever cease to be lawful good, they will immediately disband. Paladins are trained in combat and have the means and will to kill your evil enemies. Unlike Guards, or Soldiers, they actively engage in fighting on behest of a leader or those who are in need (although they otherwise act as Guards). Depending on the nature of your religion/organization, they might be enforcers rather than military-style soldiers. They are typically 1st-level Paladins, each with scale mail, a longsword, a heavy steel shield, and javelins. Elite Paladins Earnings gp, Influence, or Labor +9 Create 6 Goods, 5 Influence, 9 Labor (450 gp); Time 6 days; Size 5 people Upgrades From: Elite Soldiers, Paladins Special Paladins will only work for lawful good characters. They cannot be recruited by non-lawful or non-good characters. If you or their manager ever cease to be lawful good, they will immediately disband. Like Paladins, this team will take aggressive action and seek out your evil enemies. An Elite Paladins team consists of 3rd-level Paladins, each wearing a chain shirt or half plate and using a Greatsword, a Bardiche, or a heavy steel shield and a Longsword, with Javelins. Swords of Redemption Earnings gp, Influence, or Labor +6, Influence +1 Create 5 Goods, 4 Influence, 7 Labor (360 gp); Time 4 days; Size 5 people Upgrades From: Soldiers Upgrades to: Elite Paladins, Elite Swords of Redemption Special Swords of Redemption will only work for good characters. They cannot be recruited by non-good characters. If you or their manager ever cease to be good, they will immediately disband. Swords of Redemption are Paladins trained to do Good, not just within the law. They focus on redeeming those who have strayed from the path. They still slay evil as well as any paladin, but can be merciful. They are typically 1st-level Paladins, each with a breastplate, a Nodaichi and javelins. Elite Swords of Redemption Earnings gp, Influence, or Labor +8, Influence +1 Create 7 Goods, 6 Influence, 9 Labor (500 gp); Time 6 days; Size 5 people Upgrades From: Paladin, Swords of Redemption, Elite Soldiers Special Swords of Redemption will only work for good characters. They cannot be recruited by non-good characters. If you or their manager ever cease to be good, they will immediately disband. Like Swords of Redemption, this team will focus on redeeming those who have strayed from the path, and will slay evil when such an option does not exist. They are typically 3rd-level Paladins, each with an Agile breastplate, a Masterwork Nodaichi and masterwork javelins. Rooms Extra-Dimensional (Room Augmentation) The carpenters and stonemasons of Krixil have a great need to waste no space. For some of their more affluent clientele, there is plenty of space to be found. Just simply shunt the room into an extra-dimensional space. Create 9 Goods, 6 Labor, 10 Magic per square (1,300 gp/square); Time 1 day per square; Size 1 square; Benefit(s) Puts room in extra-dimensional space The extra-dimensional augmentation shunts a room into an extra-dimensional space. A normal door exists to enter the extra-dimensional space. When applied to a Secret Room, the door to the extra-dimensional space is hidden as normal (allowing a single secret door to hide the entrance to an entire extra-dimensional wing of a building). The create cost and time varies by the total number of squares that can be hidden. A character with Craft Wondrous Item can apply this augmentation as if constructing the magic item (Market Price of 1,300 gp/square, CL 12, Spells planeshift), using any time saving feats or abilities that they possess. Note: Extra-dimensional rooms do not count towards a vehicles mass (but still require the cost for hardpoints built within the extra-dimensional space). As such, engines stored within them provide no power to the vehicle's speed. Portal Booth These rooms provide quick and easy transportation to other specific portal booths. Multiple portal booths can be built together to create a network of quick transportation throughout a city or across the world. Create 34 Goods, 34 Influence, 34 Labor, 235 Magic (25,880 gp); Time 1 day; Size 9 squares; Special The crafter must be capable of casting teleportation circle; Benefit(s) Creates a room linked to another portal booth that links them via teleportation. This room is essentially a housing for a permanent teleportation circle with a destination at another portal booth. Scrying Network Transmission Room Earnings: gp or Influence +12 Benefits: Allows connection to a scrying network for sending and receiving messages quickly (see below). Create: 13 Goods, 12 Influence, 15 Labor, 17 Magic (2,620 gp); Time 30 days; Size 4–16 squares Upgrades From: Scrying Room This room is set up with devices similar to crystal balls. Instead of being able to scry on any creature, these devices are keyed to other similar rooms. These rooms all set up a network of rooms that allow for near instantaneous communication. The devices have separate special drawers to put outgoing messages. Crystal windows are set up on desks that are often seen in scriptoriums for scribes to translate or copy works. When manned by a scribe these windows flit through other transmission rooms. They show the messages in their outgoing drawers, and the scribe copies the message down to then send it to the intended recipient. A creature can use one of these windows to communicate directly with another transmission room, but they must establish a meeting time by some means, or else they just have to sit around waiting for the right recipient show up. These rooms are used in Fiend's Reach to transmit distress signals across the city with frightening speed. Shadow Stable Earnings: gp or Influence +16 Benefits: Allows speedy travel between towns. Create: 21 Goods, 20 Influence, 21 Labor, 42 Magic (5,400 gp); Time 40 days; Size 6–16 squares Upgrades From: Stall These shadowy magical stables are made to transport travelers too and from the edges of the shadow plane as the shadow walk spell. The effective range of any given shadow stall is 600 miles (50 hexes) and travelers move at a speed of 50 miles per hour (~4 hexes per hour). Building City Wall (Building) Create: 38 Goods, 4 Influence, 35 Labor (1,580 gp) Rooms: 2 (Fortified) Defensive Walls, (Fortified) Gun Port Limit Land district border Special Defense +2 A fortification of one side of a district with a sturdy wall. You may construct gates through your own city wall at no cost. Post Office (Building) Create: 55 Goods, 46 Influence, 56 Labor, 252 Magic (28,800 gp) Rooms: Portal Booth, Scrying Network Transmission Room, Workstation Lots: 1 Settlement: +2 Lore, +2 Society Category:Character Options